The Perfect Christmas
by RaineXion
Summary: Namine was just trying to draw a perfect snow covered scene but thanks to a certain someone, she is forced to go outside. RoxasxNamine. I didn't know what to put for the title but anyways, please read and review.


The Perfect Christmas

Jasmine: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas!

Emiko: Hello everyone! Merry Christmas to all of you!

Jasmine: Emiko, you say the disclaimer.

Emiko: Jasmine does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. She only owns me.

Jasmine: Thank you. Please enjoy the story everyone!

Naminé's Point of View

I sat by my window, holding my sketch pad as I looked outside. It was Christmas so everything was covered by snow. Everything looked so clean, so white, so- that is until Roxas came…Just watching him mess up such a beautiful scene made me a little tired. Yes, I was trying to draw it but thanks to Roxas, I couldn't even finish it and it took so much time. He looked up at my window and saw me. He began waving like a mad man and beckoned me to join him. I sighed and put down my sketch pad.

"Naminé, why did you stop?" Emiko asked even though her eyes were still glued to the TV.

"Roxas just ruined everything," I said as I grabbed a nice and warm jacket.

"Does that mean I have to go out too?" Emiko asked.

"Yes, Emi."

"Nooo…I hate the cold…" Emiko grumbled.

"Deal with it."

_Outside…_

"Hi, Naminé. Hi Emiko," Roxas said and waved at us.

Emiko shivered as we walked towards him. She wore a very thick jacket and a very thick shirt underneath but she was still cold. I waved at Roxas, too lazy to reply. I was busy looking around when something cold and wet hit my cheek.

"What the-" I said as I touched my cheek.

"Haha! Gotcha, Naminé!" Roxas said and laughed.

"Haha! He got you Nam-chan!" Emiko said through her laughs and forgot that she was cold.

"Ahaha…veeery funny," I said as I made a snowball and threw it at Emiko's face.

The snowball directly hit Emiko in the middle of her face. Roxas and I laughed until our sides hurt. Emiko just stood there, a little surprised and shocked. Then she just realized what just happened.

"OH, IT'S ON NAMINÉ!" she screamed as she pelted many snowballs at me.

I laughed as I dodged many of them. Most of the snowballs I dodged hit Roxas.

'Aw…poor Roxas. He's getting hit by the snowballs. Oh well, I should help Emiko too' I thought to myself.

I snuck up behind Emiko and I told her of my little plan. Roxas eyed us suspiciously. We giggled but didn't turn to him. Roxas immediately shielded himself defensively.

"Eh? Where are the snowballs?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Roxy-kun?" Emiko asked innocently as I secretly handed her some snowballs from behind.

Roxas dropped his arms and rubbed the back of his head and said, "Oh, never mind then. I just thought that you might tr-"

Emiko and I began throwing snowballs at Roxas. "GOTCHA!"

Roxas ran around, trying to avoid the snowballs. Then, Hayner was passing by when he saw us throwing snowballs at Roxas. He smirked.

"Hey Roxas! Planning to get beaten by two girls?" he called.

"No! So help me!"

"Okay," Hayner said with an evil smirk on his face.

Roxas and Hayner made snowballs and began pelting them back at us. Emiko screamed and ran around. While I, tried not to get hit as I tried throwing some back at them.

"Nam-chan! Come over here!" Emiko called to me from behind a tree.

I ran over to Emiko, feeling the snowballs hitting the ground that was just behind my heel. I bent down and made a snowball and threw it back at them.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I've got a plan…" Emiko said and whispered it to me.

I gasped and the boys raised their eyebrows. I covered my mouth and shook my head. Emiko just smirked and nodded. This made the boys more curious. I shook my head even more vigorously. This made them so curious that they began walking towards us, armed with snowballs.

"Okay, let's put the plan into action!" Emiko said.

"No, Emiko! I wanted to save m-"

"Hey, it's Roxas we're talking about. I mean, you like him don't you?" she asked me softly as the boys approached us.

I nodded my head slowly. My cheeks began turning red and heating up when they came nearer. Emiko ran towards Hayner and tripped.

"Oww…my ankle hurts…" Emiko said as she rubbed her ankle.

"Hey, are you okay Emiko?" Hayner asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"I am now…" Emiko said and gently kissed Hayner on his lips.

His eyes were as wide as saucer plates when she kissed him. Roxas looked a little surprised and stared at them. Emiko was staring at me.

'Nooo…why does it have to be part of a plan. I wanted to do it during a date…' I thought to myself.

I walked towards Roxas who was still staring at Emiko and Hayner who had, by now, broken apart. Hayner touched his lips and stared at Emiko. Emiko just blushed and looked away. I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped just like Emiko, except this was a real accident. Roxas quickly turned around and I fell on top of him. But when I fell, our lips touched each others. I blinked and time felt like it stopped. He stared back into my blue eyes as I stared into his. I quickly sat up and got off.

"Ah…um…sorry…" I apologized.

"Um…it's alright…I think…" Roxas said.

'OMG! That was a complete accident! I'm so stupid!' I thought to myself.

"HAH! We win!" Emiko said and slammed a snowball into Hayner's face.

I nervously looked at Roxas and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it into Roxas' face. Hayner and Roxas just realized that they were tricked. Hayner scowled at Emiko while Roxas just looked a little disappointed.

'He thinks you don't mean it Nam-chan…' my conscience told me.

"Aw…Hayner! I really meant it although I kissed you to win! I like you! So come on! Walk me home!" Emiko said and grabbed his arm. "Bye!"

I smiled weakly and waved. Roxas weakly waved his hand. Hayner looked happy and a little confused as Emiko dragged him off. I nervously looked at the ground. Roxas looked away from me.

"You didn't mean it, did you?" Roxas asked.

"N-No…" I replied.

'Why did you say that? That was your big chance!' my conscience told me.

"Oh…I-I've got to go um…home…" he said in a disappointed tone.

He began walking away. I looked up. He was looking at the ground as he walked towards his house. He looked so disappointed that it made my heart ache. Then my legs began moving and the next thing I knew was that I was running towards him.

"Roxas!"

He turned around, facing me with a sad face. I crashed into him but he managed to keep his balance. He held me in his arms. I looked up into his eyes. He looked a little surprised.

"Naminé?"

"Roxas…I…I love you…" I said and gently kissed him.

His face was really surprised by now. I broke apart and gazed at him. He couldn't even say anything to me. Just as he was about to say something, I gently put my finger on his lips and shook my head.

"Let me say something first. I-I lied about earlier. I really meant it…" I said softly.

He smiled and said, "Naminé…I love you too…"

He held my hands and looked into my eyes. He kissed both of my cheeks. I smiled at him. Then, snowflakes began falling from the sky.

"Look…it's snowing…" I whispered.

"It's a perfect Christmas for me and you, isn't it?" Roxas asked me.

"Yes…a perfect Christmas…"

The End.

A/N: Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! I was longing to put it up and fanfiction but I was stuck in my grandma's house. Anyways, have a very joyful and merry Christmas everyone! Please review


End file.
